In an electric compressor, a compressor motor for driving a compression mechanism is built in a housing having a sealed structure, together with the compression mechanism. Electric power is supplied to the compressor motor from the outside through an inverter via a hermetic terminal that is placed so as to pass completely through the housing. That is, the hermetic terminal that passes completely through the housing is placed, and Faston terminals of lead wires taken out from a motor coil end are connected to the hermetic terminal, whereby an external power supply is electrically connected to the compressor motor built in the housing having the sealed structure, thus enabling the supply of electric power.
In this case, the respective Faston terminals provided to the three UVW lead wires need to be fitted and fixed for connection to the hermetic terminal in an extremely small space, and hence the assembling workability is low. In addition, because an extra working space needs to be secured, the outer shape of the housing, eventually, the outer shape of the electric compressor becomes larger. In order to improve such a problem in connectivity of motor lead wires deriving from Faston terminals, PTL 1 discloses that a hermetic terminal and a motor harness (lead wires) are electrically connected to each other using a cluster block including UVW terminals integrated in a resin case.